


Fuck you SIF

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anger Management, But who doesnt when playing this damn game, Crack, F/F, Rateup is a lie, Ruby has anger issues, Sif is bullshit, This is serious crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Ruby Kurosawa plays SIF obviously because she's into idol games so why not play one about herself and her friends haha. Kanan has to deal with the ball of rage that is her girlfriend whenever she is trying to scout. Rip.





	Fuck you SIF

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happened to me when I was scouting for Carol Ruby and Kanan was Celine.
> 
> But no one can tell me Ruby doesnt play this damn game okay.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

All that could be heard in the room was the sound of little fingers tapping away on the screen, collecting points in her game, as whatever song it is was playing.

"Babe let's make dinner... I'm hungry..." Kanan whined as she walked into the room.

"Hold on. One more game and I'll have 6 pulls for the new set!"

Kanan rolled her eyes a bit then sat down next to her girlfriend. This girl was really into this game. "What's the set?"

"Christmas! And I'm the new UR!" Ruby cheered when she got a perfect combo on the expert song. Whooohoo. Also thank you breaking the fourth wall. These girls know they have their own video game.

"Ehh? Really now. Can I see?" Kanan really didn't care because she didn't play, haha ironic because her seiyuu is the best at sif but I live for irony. She honestly just wanted Ruby's attention so they can get some food already. Hangry. Grrr.

Ruby changed the screen to the scouting box and showed her. "It's been like 6 months since my last UR babe. Six. Months."

"Yeah buisn't was with me! Meeee! Our pair." Kanan pouted at her.

"But that set was so dumb. Why Circus?" Ruby wasn't looking at her anyway. She was getting ready to scout. "I mean in one picture you're letting me fall to my doom. The other I push you off a damn hotair ballon."

"So mean..." Huffs.

"You probably deserved it. Haha payback." Ruby snickered. She put her one Ruby SR as her main hoping to attract herself. This isnt narcissistic is it? "Come home meeee! Hn I just started using JP and I dont have a UR yet so Im due for one!"

"Yeah. Right. Ganbahaggu!" Kanan picked Ruby up so at least she could cuddle her on her lap while waiting.

"Ok green tickets first." Ya know because fuck green tickets nothing good comes out. Get rid of bad luck first.

"Oh wow that wasn't bad." She had 7 green tickets. Mostly rares but one flipped into Animal Chicka and the another was Carol Yoshiko. Cool. Good enough.

"Now can we eat?"

"Nooooo. I finish my pulls! Let me feed my N girls."

"What the fuck. Why would you feed N girls?"

"It's my game. I want to complete goals okay."

Kanan sighed and just decided to let Ruby do as she pleased. A few minutes later Ruby was ready to do her pulls!

"Ok. Ok. Phewwww I got this. Come home!"

First pull was one SR. Figures. Sighhhsss. Okay okay 5 more pulls?

"Yeeeeeee! Baby look you came home!" Low and behold SSR Kanan popped up as well as SR Mari. Looks like the luck is getting better.

"Awww cute! See I come home to you!"

Ruby set Kanan as her main now. Maybe Wooby would come home to her.

Awww shit. 2 SSRs in one pull? Yeah boii. "I can idolize you!" There was another SSR Kanan and the other was SSR Halloween Yohane, which she already had idolized but oh well what a pretty seal.

Okok next pull. Ruby squealed very loudly because 2 SSRs again and 2 SRs? Shit what a good pull! Right?? Right????

"FUCKING DAMMIT!" Ruby screeched and made Kanan jump. Shit she was going to go deaf. When Kanan looked at the screen she sees 2 more SSR Kanan's. Same one. Still carol. Oh boy. "BABBBBE WHY??"

"Aha... Obviously I love you?"

"Can you love me a less? Or like. Another day." Ruby hit her head against her own phone because frustration. Sif is frustrating man let me tell ya. Don't fall into idol hell. But Ruby already is. Rip her.

"Vooooreee yourself dammit. Pretty seals I GUESSS?!" Ruby is super into this game and this happening frustrated her. Oh well at least her SSR is level 3 now. Good member for her team lol. "Feeed. Eat yourself Kanan."

Kanan would have made a dirty joke but she knew better than to bother the redhead when she was intensely playing her games.

"ok.. Ok last pull. I was going to save it for school but lets just get over with it..."

Deep breaths. This is the most intense feeling ever like woof one more pull for that card man like that's so nerve wracking. There goes Ruby's anxiety.

"Ahhhhh im not readddyyy?!! What if she doesnt come home and Ive been saving and hnnnn...." Ruby just whining and spazzing over a dumb video game like wow.

"Well she's not going to come home if you don't press the button." Kanan rested her head on her shoulder and sighed. Dumb game. Wants food. Just wants Ruby to press the damn button so they could eat.

Ruby took a bunch of deep breaths and shook her hands and just yes yes she was ready now.

Wait... Loading...

2 SSRs and 1 SR.

"I swear to god Kanan if its you again... I swwwear to god!!!" Ruby watched one by one as it was a Rare... Another rare.

Pop comes out Carol Kanan. Agaib. For the millionth time..

And there goes Ruby's phone. Thrown onto the carpet. Rip.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. KANAN I SWEAR TO GOD."

Terrified Kanan noises. Oh god. The lolipop is anger.

"FIIIVEEEE. FIVE OF THE SAME KANAN CARD HNNN!" Ruby was definitely heard by the neighbors by now.

"At... Least the other SSR was animal me?" Kanan tried to make it better but failed.

"FIVEEE WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH FIVE OF THE SAME SSR.... HNNN. Baaabeeee whyyy. Whyyyyy. Couldn't it have been at least another SSR. 4% chance of getting and SSR ever. 5 of the sameeeee?? SSR?? HOW?"

And there goes Rubys rage for like an hour. The whole time Kanan was trying to figure out some smooth way to make Ruby feel better. Because Kanan is smoooh. Such a sweet talker. Gets all the ladies. Wow.

"Well think about is this way." Kanan smiled and nuzzled against Ruby's neck and kissed it a bit affecionately. "At least you know I'll always come home to you."

"...Well can you come home in different clothes at least. Like. Can you change clothes." Because obviously they change clothes right. Anime. Who knows. They are always in uniforms. "5 Kanan. Five."

Yeah Ruby was never going to let this go and Kanan would never hear the end of it. Or have dinner. Rip to Kanan's tummy.

moral of the story.

Idol hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck sif.
> 
> Rate up is a lie.
> 
> Goodbye I give up.


End file.
